Lily, James and Hermione
by EskimoPie422
Summary: A classic James and Lily fic with a VERY surprising twist later in the story. PG 13 just in case for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Corridor

Lily trudged down the corridor lugging her book bag. She was so absorbed remembering her last Charms lesson that she didn't notice the tall black- haired boy sneak up behind her. That is, until he chose to make his presence known.  
  
"Surprise!" James Potter shouted, and smiled when the petite redhead in front of him started. "Jumpy little thing aren't you?" He asked mildly, his eyes laughing.  
  
Lily Evans clenched her jaw, her emerald eyes flashing. "For somebody who prides himself on being the top prankster of the school I would think you could come up with something more clever than surprise," she said tightly.  
  
"You just don't understand the beauty of a simple prank." James said loftily.  
  
Lily sighed and looked upwards to the heavens, perhaps asking why she must put up this boy day in and day out. She reached down to pick up her bag so she could leave.  
  
James saw her intent and moved to stop her. He had watched Lily for nearly a month trying to get her alone in the corridor and wasn't about to let her get away just yet. He darted down and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Potter! Give it back!" she said exasperated. She tried taking it from him, but as she was 5'3 to his 6 feet, it was rather useless. Especially when he was holding it over his head.  
  
"Not quite yet Evans," James said grinning.  
  
Lily whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. "Now will you give it back" She asked, her voice soft and dangerous.  
  
James looked at her with scornfully. "You wouldn't hex me." He said, smirking.  
  
"Wanna bet? Frictonius elimatus!" Lily shouted  
  
Suddenly James' feet slid out from under him and he fell to the floor, dropping Lily's bag. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop slipping on the floor, his feet and hands unable to conduct friction with the floor. Lily grabbed her back and continued walking down the hall. As she reached a corner, she looked back and saw the tall boy still futilely trying to get up. She sighed, took out her wand for the second time and muttered the counter curse. Then she continued walking.  
  
James stood up suddenly, the hex gone. He narrowed his eyes at the course Lily had taken down the hall. 'I should've known she'd hex me.' He thought.  
  
"You should've known she'd hex you," said a voice behind him.  
  
James jumped and turned around. Standing there was Sirius Black, laughing silently. "You saw the whole thing?" James asked.  
  
"Every minute of it, mate." Sirius replied. "It was better entertainment than the Quidditch World Cup."  
  
"You could've given me the counter curse," James grumbled.  
  
"And miss finding out it Lily would?" Sirius said, eyes wide. "I couldn't do that to you old friend."  
  
James ran his hand through his hair, rumpling it even more. He sighed. "She really hates me doesn't she?"  
  
"Just because the head girl hexes the head boy doesn't mean she hates him." Sirius said thoughtfully. "It's just a pretty good indicator."  
  
James shoved Sirius. "Seriously, Sirius, what am I going to do?"  
  
"I would say you are going to pull yourself together, go get your invisibility cloak and we are going to pay Miss Evans a nighttime visit."  
  
James laughed rather malevolently. "What exactly did you have in mind?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Sasha and Jackie

Lily was out of breath by the time she reached the dormitory she shared with three other girls. She dumped her bag on her bed and yelled, "I hate James Potter!"  
  
Sasha and Jaquelyne didn't even look up from their books, "Well we already knew that, didn't we Sasha?" Jaquelyne asked amiably.  
  
Sasha nodded gravely. "That we did Jackie."  
  
"Well excuse me if Potter never misses a chance to torment me!" Lily exploded.  
  
Sasha rolled over on her stomach and looked at Lily. "Don't think we don't feel for you sweetheart," she said. "Its just we have heard this same rant nearly every day for the past four years."  
  
"One would think you would learn to deal with it by now." Jaquelyne added, her nose still in her book.  
  
Lily blew out her breath. "Well I can see I am not gonna get any sympathy here!" and she stormed out of the room.  
  
Sasha giggled as Lily left. "You know, for a head girl, Lily can sure be stupid. Its so obvious!"  
  
"What? That Potter likes her?" Jaquelyne asked.  
  
"Yeahhh! I mean come on, why else would he practically stalk her?"  
  
Jaquelyne, the quieter of the two said, "I think Lily knows, she just doesn't want to admit it. It would mean she would actually have to acknowledge him as a human."  
  
"She doesn't think he is human?" Sasha asked skeptical.  
  
Jaquelyne laughed. "How should I know? Ask Lily." She stuck her nose back in her book and was silent. Sasha sighed, the conversation was over.  
  
James laughed rather malevolently. "What exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
Sirius grinned and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "I was thinking of something in the realm of-"  
  
But whatever he was about to say was cut off when another boy rounded the corner. Unlike James and Sirius, this boy didn't project an air of confidence. On the contrary, he was walking hunched over, clutching his books protectively to his chest.  
  
Sirius let out a mocking peal of laughter. "Oooo Snivellus!" he cried, his eyes dancing. "What brings you to this humble corridor?"  
  
Snape looked at Sirius and James, his lip curling. "James, I never realized you were such a mediocre wizard, unable to deflect a simple hex from a filthy mudlblood" His voice oozed with loathing.  
  
There were two loud bangs as James raised his wand pointed it at the boy. Suddenly Snape was hanging in the air.  
  
"Didn't much like it when I did this last time did you Snape?" James asked sarcastically. "Unfortunately for you, this time Miss Evans isn't here to save your sorry little face."  
  
Snape glared at James. "Just wait,"he said, his black eyes glittering. Suddenly Remus Lupin walked into view. His blue eyes were dull and ringed with dark circles. His dark blonde hair was lank and greasy and he gave off an air of being completely exhausted.  
  
"Let Snape down" Remus said wearily. Sirius and James looked at each other worriedly. Remus never looked good after a full moon, but this time he looked especially ill.  
  
"You all right there Moony?" James asked, releasing Snape.  
  
Snape was on his feet immediately clutching his wand. Sirius saw his intent and bellowed, "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand flew out of his hand and Sirius caught it deftly.  
  
"Give it back!" Snape yelled and dived.  
  
"What is going on here?" demanded a stern voice behind them. The four boys looked around to face Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh uh, we are just uh playing wand toss!" Sirius lied, flashing his most charming smile. James and Remus smiled weakly behind him  
  
But these smiles, which caused nearly all the female students and teachers alike to swoon, didn't have any effect on McGonagall. She merely looked at Sirius, making it clear she didn't believe a word. "Students, return to you common rooms. 5 points off each for being out after hours."  
  
"Aww!" Sirius protested. "Come off it McGonagall!"  
  
"5 more points for disobeying." McGonagall said sharply. "Now off to bed." James and Snape exchanged one last glare before parting separate ways. McGonagall watched them go, shaking her head slightly.  
  
Remus, James, and Sirius walked the rest of the way to the common room in near silence, until James asked, "Remus, are you okay? You look like hell."  
  
Remus rubbed his eyes, "Wow, you sure know how to cheer a friend up."  
  
James didn't laugh. "Seriously Remus, what's up?"  
  
"I guess morphing into a wolf once a month does cause one's body to harbor some ill effects afterward."  
  
"We know that!" Sirius said impatiently. "You just look worse than usual."  
  
Remus sighed. "I'm fine. Custard Mustard!" he nearly shouted at the Fat Lady. The painting swung open and the three boys climbed in. Remus quickly walked to the boys dormitory, stumbling and nearly falling on the stairs. James and Sirius watched him.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Sirius asked finally.  
  
James shook his head. "I dunno, but whatever it is, he's not telling us tonight."  
  
The boys also went to bed, their plans of pranking Lily put off for the night at least.  
  
Authors Note  
  
The chapters will get longer I swear! Also, Hermione will be brought into the story, I promise. This fic has a point. Review please! I love constructive criticism. 


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

The next morning Lily and Sasha went down to the Great Hall to find a very tired looking band of maruaders. Well, three of them anyway. There was an empty seat next to Peter which Remus usually occupied.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Sasha asked Sirius, who was busy shoveling food in his mouth.  
  
Sirius choked, and nearly spit out his food. He grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and downed it.  
  
"Hey!" Jaquelyne, who had been reading protested. "That was mine!"  
  
Sirius coughed once more than managed. "Sorry Jackie, but I was kinda choking you know."  
  
Jaquelyne looked at Sirius and went back to reading her book.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius exclaimed. "Next time I'll just let myself choke rather than soil your precious glass of juice!"  
  
"Whoah," Lily said, "Sirius, Jaquelyne never has a conversation with anyone more than a minute or so. You know that. Why are you so upset."  
  
Sirius sighed. "I'm worried about Remus." He admitted.  
  
James, who had been sleeping with his head down on his empty plate suddenly woke up and looked at Sirius, Sasha, and Lily.  
  
"Sirius." he said warningly, his glasses askew.  
  
Lily was confused. "What's wrong with Remus"  
  
"Head cold" James said quickly. He looked at the pile of food on the table and grabbed a muffin.  
  
Lily snorted. "Yeah right! I've seen Madame Pompfrey repair a broken leg in a minute, not to mention all the hexes she has cured people of. You expect me to believe she can't cure a cold?"  
  
Sirius looked at Lily. "Fine" he said grudglingly. "We don't know what is wrong with him, only that he is in the hospital wing."  
  
"Why couldn't you just tell us that in the first place?" Sasha piped in. James eyed Sirius and they stood up quickly, their chairs falling over behind them. "Damn you girls are nosy!" James exclaimed. The two boys left the Great Hall and walked away.  
  
"Stop!" Lily called, as a large brown barn owl dropped a piece of paper next to her. "The mail is here!" She picked up the paper and looked at it. It was addressed to James. "I'd better bring it to him," she grumbled as she too stood up.  
  
AN I know my chapters are short! I'm sorry but I prefer having lots of short chapters vs. several long ones. Also, I have no idea who is reading this but I thought I would let you know I don't care too much about reviews. They are nice of course! I would love to get some I just mean that I still will write without reviews, because this is very good practice. 


	4. The Letter

James and Sirius walked until those eating breakfast couldn't see them. "Where are we going?" Sirius asked finally, looking confused.  
  
"I dunno." James said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just wanted to get away from Lily and Sasha's prying eyes."  
  
"Shall we visit Remus then?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Pomfrey won't let us. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment than grinned. "I know! We never did get around to pranking Lily."  
  
James grinned as well, but his grin was quickly replaced by bland, innocent smile as he spotted a certain redhead walking around the corner.  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" Lily asked suspiciously, still walking toward them.  
  
"We were just commenting on how extraordinarily lovely you look today." Sirius said, flashing his trademark smile.  
  
Lily snorted. "Whatever Sirius," she said, "You have used that line one too many times. Now really, what were you saying about me?"  
  
Sirius looked stumped for a moment than brightened, "I know!" He exclaimed, "We were discussing you latest triumph in McGonagall's class!"  
  
"You mean the one where I accidentally transfigured the ferret into a toilet instead of a table?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sirius muttered, "your not good at transfiguration. I forgot. Though that toilet was very comfortable I must admit. Nice and furry."  
  
"Shut up!" Lily said, slapping Sirius lightly. She then looked over at James, who had been watching the two of them, grinning slightly. Lily got down on her knees and pretended to grovel to him. "Oh king of pranks!" she said, "Wilt thou bestow the information thou were discussing to thy?"  
  
James laughed. "Nice try Lily, but alas, thou cannot."  
  
Lily got up and scowled at the two boys. "Well, I guess I can't give you your mail then." She said, indicating to the piece of paper in her hand. "Its from Remus' parents."  
  
"What?" James and Sirius said together. Sirius moved to take it, but Lily jumped back nimbly, laughing.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" she said. "Not til you tell me what you were really saying about me." When the two boys were silent, she shrugged her shoulders and walked away, clutching the letter.  
  
"Mrs. Lupin wouldn't mention Remus' er, condition in a letter would she?" Sirius asked anxiously.  
  
"I dunno, but Lily, being head girl and all wouldn't read someone else's mail I don't think." James answered, equally anxious.  
  
"She might mate," Sirius replied. "She seemed pretty mad."  
  
"Damnit." James said, "we better go find her."  
  
Lily walked to the hospital wing and knocked on the heavy wood door. Madame Pomfrey answered, looking tired. "What is it?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Uh, I just had some mail for Remus Lupin." Lily answered, handing Madame Pomfrey the letter.  
  
Madame Pomfrey read the front quickly, and looked up at Lily confused. "Its addressed to James Potter," she said suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, but since its from Remus' mother ,James thought Remus might like to read it." Lily lied.  
  
"Fine." Madame Pomfrey said. "I'll make sure he receives it.  
  
"Thanks" Lily said. She turned around and started to walk back to the Great Hall. But before she got there, a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Lily yelped. Turning around, she saw Sirius Black. Standing behind him was James. "Looking for your letter?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius smirked. "No, I was looking for your lovely face."  
  
"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I think so." His mood darkened. "Lily, we need that letter."  
  
"Yeah, we need it." James said.  
  
"Sorry guys," Lily answered. " I gave it to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"What!" James exclaimed. "But it was my letter!"  
  
"Well, you didn't seem very keen on taking it or you would have answered my question!" Lily retorted.  
  
"That's besides the point!" James said hotly.  
  
"Maybe you should of thought of that before talking about me behind my back!" Lily shot back.  
  
Just then Professor Flitwick stepped in. "Is everything all right here boys and girls?" he squeaked.  
  
"Just fine Professor." Lily answered sweetly, glaring at James.  
  
Professor Flitwick nodded. "Good. I would hate for anyone to be fighting so close to Christmas."  
  
"Oh shoot!" Lily cried. "I forgot about the Hogsmeade trip today. Did everyone leave already?"  
  
Flitwick nodded. "The students wanted an early start so they could get all their Christmas shopping done. In fact, I should be leaving myself for Diagon Alley." He dissaparated suddenly, making the three jump.  
  
"Dammit Potter!" Lily said. "Now I can't buy any presents for Christmas!"  
  
James was silent for a moment, than began to grin mischievously. "I'll help you get to Hogsmeade Lily," he said slowly, "on two conditions."  
  
Lily was skeptical. "Two conditions when I don't even know how you plan on doing this?"  
  
"Its your only option." James laughed.  
  
Lily sighed. "Fine, what are the conditions."  
  
"One, you don't tell anyone how I get you to Hogmeade. Two, you go to the hospital wing and get back my letter without reading it."  
  
"Whatever" Lily said. "I'll get you back you stupid letter and keep your little secret."  
  
"You could try to sound a little more grateful." James said, a little hurt.  
  
"James, are you sure she can keep a secret?" Sirius said thickly. He had been making up for his lost breakfast with chocolate frogs. One had escaped and was currently jumping from chandelier to chandelier.  
  
"Of course I can!" Lily said heatedly.  
  
"Good enough for me!" James said. He whipped out a piece of paper from inside his robes and gave to Lily.  
  
"Evans," he said grandly, "I present you with the Marauders Map."  
  
A/N Wow I'm sorry this chapter is so bad. That's really all I have to say except that I will be updating about once a week on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Homework takes the rest of my time.  
  
. 


End file.
